


Stress Relief

by floatingpetals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Skinny Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: Harper had the worst day of her life. She couldn't wait to get home to Steve, and unwind. Steve knows just how to help her relax.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request for a per-serum Steve taking care of originally a reader after a long day. This was my first smut, so it's probably not the best tbh. I decided to change to a name for this one, but if you wish to read the original version, you can find it on my Tumblr page. Enjoy!!

The slam that echoed through the room caused Steve to jump in his seat on the couch, twisting around to eye the front hall way. A muffled cruse filtered down the hall to the living room, and Steve frowned as he stood.

“Doll?” He called as he made his way down the hall. Bent over in front of the door, Harper struggled to unfasten her heels, the clasp refusing to work with her. He gave her a quick once over, noticing how she looked on the verge of tears, and not wearing the blouse she left the house with earlier this morning. As quickly as his legs could take him, Steve crossed the distance and bend down to help with her heel. Harper gave him a choked thank you, the tears seconds from spilling.

Steve took his time, carefully setting the heel aside before he turned to gently rub her foot with one hand while the other rubbed circles up her calf. Harper watched through watery eyes as he shifted to do the same with her other foot, keeping her steady as she shifted down to her normal height. Once both feet were gently place on the floor, he stood to his full height, looking up with concern as she struggled not break down.

When he first met her, he never thought she would give him a time of the day. She was smart, sexy and witty while he struggled not have an asthma attack going to the kitchen to get a glass of water. But she didn’t care that he came up to her chest, she didn’t care he had to take the loud breathing treatments every night before bed, and she didn’t care what everyone else said about him. It was moments like this that she loved, when he made her feel loved. And to her, that’s all that mattered.

Steve reached up to tug her down by her neck, gently kissing each cheek before kissing her firmly on the lips. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers, his fingers threating into her hair.

“It’s okay. You’re home now.” At his words, the dam broke and Harper flung her arms around his shoulders, sobbing into his neck as all the stress from the day finally became too much. Steve tightened his hold, whispering tender words of reassurance into her ears. Her sobs became more violent, which only sparked more concern on Steve’s end. But he knew she needed this, she felt safe and protected in his arms. To Steve it meant the world, because while he might not be the strongest physically, he loved how she needed him to be strong emotionally for her. He would do anything for her, including letting her soak the front of his shirt with her tears after a rough day of work. They stood in the entry way, clutching each other as Harper’s sobs slowed to faint whimpers.

“Come on, doll. Let’s get you into a bath and you can tell me all about it.” He spoke softly, gently untangling her from his neck. Harper nodded, sniffing loudly as she leaned into his touch. He led her down hall to their shared room where he set her down on the toilet seat in the connected bathroom. He reached for a box of tissues and handed them to her with a kiss to her crown. While she blew her nose and wiped her tears, Steve started a bath using all her favorite lavender bath salts and one of her favorite bath bombs. Harper sat staring blankly as the pretty shades of purple and pink swirled in the tub, Steve letting her collect herself while he moved around to find towels and clothes for her to wear after.

“Stand up.” He commanded gently. Harper stood and let him undress her, watching his face shift to one of concentration as he unbuttoned the foreign shirt. He might look small and defenseless, but Steve was fearless and loving, especially in moments like this where he took care of her. “What happened to the purple one?”

Harper sighed, the memory flooding back to her, but with less force now that she was safely home in his arms. So, she began the tale of the shittiest day on earth, starting with spilling her fresh piping hot cup of coffee on her shirt in the subway because a jackass ran into her, and then began screaming at her like it was her fault he refused to step aside to let her pass.

Steve frowned as the fading red on her chest, his rage building as he thought about the man who belittle her over his mistake, but bit his tongue. Harper needed him here with her right now. She continued once settled into the tub, the warmth relaxing to her sore muscles.

One of her clients decided overnight he didn’t like all her designs that he approved the day before, and screamed at her in front of her boss that it was her fault it didn’t look like his vision. Her boss, being the push over he was, gave her a formal warning, explaining that if it happened again they would have to consider her employment with the company. Then her chair broke, but luckily her back caught her fall, resulting in a large blue and black bruise that Steve took extra time to kiss along her skin. Her lunch had gone sour, and she didn’t have time to go run and get something new because- Oh jackass client needed new designs right that second.

She thought her day would get better on the way home, but the universe had other plans. Her heel got stuck in a steam grate, causing her to be late for the subway home, and then she sat on gum in once she finally caught a train home over an hour later. A part of her was expecting Steve to have walked out on her during, the only silver lining to a shitty day coming home to see that he hadn’t.

Steve sat quietly beside the tub, having gently washed her body and cleaned her hair during her rant. He absents mindedly swirled a finger in the purple cooling water while Harper sank lower in the water. She glanced over, studying his blank face as he processed everything. Even to him it was a lot all in one day, he felt bad that the only thing he did today was help Bucky in his parent’s garage. He was proud that she managed to last all day without breaking down, waiting until she was home so he could take care of her. Sighing, Steve reached down and unplugged the tub. He grabbed the fluffy towel from the counter and motioned for her to stand so he could dry her off. Securing the towel around her body, he gently nudged her to their room.

“Go lay down. I’ll be right there.”

Harper nodded and collapsed on the bed, nestling into the mountain of pillows and blankets that she insisted they have. Steve always ran cold, much like herself, so the layers were necessary to keep from freezing in their sleep at night. They felt cool on her warm skin, Steve scent mixed in with her own calming her further. Steve walked back into the room, a bottle of massage oil in one hand and Advil with a glass of water in the other.

“Take this and the turn over.” Harper followed his instruction, her body buzzing as it realized what was going to happen. She knew what this would lead to, and while she was tired, Harper needed a different kind of release.

Once turned over, Steve settled with his legs on either side of her hips, his weight light as he pressed against her. He had to bite his lips to stifle a moan when she rolled her hips back against him.

“Doll.” He chuckled, rubbing his hands to warm the oil before he went to work loosening the knots in her back. He was gently around the bruise, but Harper didn’t care as he worked wonders on her back, sighing in content as he shifted down the length of her body to her legs. With each kneed she could feel the tension leave her, melting into the bed as he helped bring her down. Her eyes had slipped close in bliss, Steve focused on making she sure forgot the horrible day with a kinder ending note. Once he was satisfied, he tapped her hip for her to roll over. With a hum, she did as he asked, sighing when he began the process all over again. By the end of it, Harper was a puddle in the bed, finding herself dozing off.

The first kiss caused her to twitch, the feather light touch on her sternum different than the firm touch of his fingers. The second pulled a moan from her as he kissed just below her navel. Warmth spread through her, her body heating up as Steve nestled himself between her legs, his breath warm on her skin. Her body was complaint enough that it didn’t take much for him to work his small frame between her thighs. He kissed along her the inside of her thighs, smiling when her hand slipped down to gently tug at his hair.

“Steve.” She whined, rolling her hips. Steve couldn’t stop himself from staring, a sense of pride as he saw how her body reacted to just a few kisses. “Steve, please.”

A groan bubbled in his chest, his face flushing at her pleading tone. He could never deny her when she asked so sweetly. She moaned at his first swipe of his tongue, her grip on his hair tightening. He didn’t mind the pain that came from her pleasure. Their first time was rough, Steve having no clue what to do but after months of dating, he knew her body like the back of his hand. He made sure he learned ever trick in the book when it came to he, and she was more than willing to let him learn.

Her slid two fingers up to open her lips, swirling his tongue around her clit. His fingers slipped into her, moaning at how hot and wet she was from him already. He focused on her center, licking and sucking gently, pressing her hips down with his free hand as she shook under him, her cries echoing in the room. Her hand fell from his hair, gripping at the sheets as her back arched. He was unrelenting, swirling his tongue with strong flicks as he pumped his fingers, patiently waiting for the moment when he could slip inside her. Her legs began to shake, a sign she was close, and he knew all it would take was a curl of his fingers and a gentle nip to send her wailing over the edge. He didn’t let up, lapping up everything she had to offer, prolonging her orgasm until she had to push his head away. He pulled back with a smirk. He sat back long enough to strip off his shirt and tug off his pants and boxers. Harper blinked up at him through her haze, biting her lower lip at his flushed skin.

“Please, Steve. I need you.” Steve was almost at his breaking point as well as he crawled up her body. He nipped at her nipple as he passed. She moaned at the sharp treatment, back arching for more. He chuckled against her skin, soothing the red with a gentle kiss. He settled his hips between hers, rolling to rub his erection against her center, moaning at how perfect it felt being there with her. A sharp tug at the roots of his hair brought him back.

“Steven. If you don’t start moving-.” Her growl was cut off with Steve shift his hips back enough to slide home, filling her to her limit. He smirked when her mouth fell open.

“Yes,” She hissed. Steve answered with his own moan, his hips shifting to setting impossibly deeper insider her. He leaned down and caught her lips in a searing kiss. Harper moaned and rolled her hips, hand clawing at his back to start moving. He grunted at the sting, pulling out to plunge back in. It began gentle, Steve wanted to show her how much he loved her with a gentle rhythm, but when she hooked a leg around his hip and dug her heel into his ass, Steve was gone. Digging his nails into her hips, he drove into her with increasing speed. He panted for air, for once his asthma in check. Harper gave up on holding back her moans. It was music to his ears. All that matter in that moment was the feel of each other, the need for them both to forget and only focus on themselves.

“Oh, god.” She gasped, her core tightening around him as he hit the spot that caused stars to explode behind her eyelids.

Steve groaned as she gripped him with each stroke. He could feel himself getting close, and from how she fluttered around him, he could tell she was close too.

“Come with me, baby.” Steve moaned. He slipped a hand down between their bodies, rubbing her nub. It was enough to send her over the edge with a scream, her nails biting into his back. Steve followed her over the edge, a choked sob spilling from his lips. His hips didn’t stop until he was completely spent, moaning with each shudder that racked through his body. He collapsed on her chest, still buried deep inside her. They both panted, reveling in the bliss that settled around them.

Harper was unfazed by his weight, another thing she loved about him. It let them snuggle without the other worrying about being crushed after moments like this. Reluctantly, Steve pulled from her to climb off the bed and head to the bathroom. Harper whined at the loss of his touch, her body already craving to have him back. But exhaustion was settling in. The day was long, and she was more than ready to sleep her troubles away.

Steve returned with a warm wash cloth, quickly cleaning between her legs before wiping himself down. He tossed the rag aside to be cleaned later, and nudged for Harper to sit up. She grumbled, but knew he what he was trying to do as he tugged at the comforter. They settled under the sheets, Steve pulling her to lay on his chest with his arms around her. He smiled at her content sigh, running his fingers through her hair as she began to slip into unconsciousness. Feeling his own exhaustion creeping in, he pressed a gently kiss to her crown before his eyes slid close.

 


End file.
